iafmilitaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Training Script
This article is a copy of the training script and a brief overview. You may be looking for the act of training. ---- First commissioned in August 2010, the training script provided an advanced way of training to IAF personnel. By using the training script, every trainer trained with the same amount of enthusiasm, discipline, respect. They also said the same lines. ---- =﻿Training Script= October 2010 edit TRR: Typical Recruit Response Protocol: address them as Recruit (name). Demand to be called officer (Generals), Chief (warrant officers) or Serge (NCO) depending on your rank. Take no crap and be repetitive in what you say. Usually issue three warnings. (1) is when a recruit fails to comply, (2) is when a recruit continually fails to comply (3) (dishonourable discharge) when a recruit has no foreseeable future in IAF due to failure in training, or no cooperation. SCRIPT REFERRAL: 01INT Army Experience 1. Trainer: Welcome to IAF. This Habbo army will provide you with experience like no other Habbo army provides. Some strive to be the best, some claim to be - few are. IAF is based on loyalty, respect, and trust; that is what separates us from the rest. Trainer: If you don't want to be part of the elite crew, then you can drop out of training right here. There's the door. Trainer: You will address me as Sir/Chief/Serge (see "Quick Tips"). SCRIPT REFERRAL: 02ATT Army Experience 1. Trainer: Stand up Recruits! Trainer: What you just did is called an 'Attention'. This refers back to "respect". When a commanding officer tells you to, you will attention. Is this clear, recruits? TRR: clear Trainer: Clear, what? TRR: Clear, sir! Trainer: There are very strict rules to the Attention. You will NOT talk even if TALKED to. You will NOT move even if ASKED to. You will NOT turn even if told to. Trainer: Is this understood, recruits? TRR: Yes sir! Trainer: Recruit TRR, you just talked in attention. Trainer: You are NOT to sit down unless told to As You Were. This is the only way. Now sit down. TRR: (Sits down) Trainer: Recruit TRR, I just said not to sit down. Stand up. As you were means sit down. After appropriate drilling, proceed to Army Experience 2. SCRIPT REFERRAL: 03CoC Army Experience 2. Trainer: Attention! Now read the purple sticky and tell me when you are done. TRR: (after a pause) Done. Trainer; Done, what? TRR: Done, sir! Trainer: You just spoke in attention. You will NEVER talk even if TALKED to. You will NEVER move even if ASKED to. You will NEVER turn even if TOLD to. Remember this, recruit! Trainer: As you were. Trainer: Recruit TRR, can you please explain in your own words what rule number 4 is? TRR: (goes on about respect) Trainer: Very good. Attention. TRR (attentions) Trainer: What about rule 2? TRR (should not speak at this stage) Trainer: Very good. As you were. Trainer: Attention. Read the green sticky and stand when done. TRR: (after a pause) Done! Trainer: Done, what? (See the repetitiveness?) TRR: Done, sir! Trainer: You just spoke in attention, Recruit TRR. Trainer: Recruits, FTB. (Notice how you don't get them to repeat the green sticky to you - this means THEY have to know it, not read off the stick) TRR: What’s that? Trainer: What's that WHAT? TRR: What's that sir/ma’am? Trainer: FTB. Fill the... (TRR pauses, picks up, and fills the back. IF they don't get it, point out where the back is before issuing the FTB order.) Trainer: Recruit TRR, FTF. (TRR FTF's) Trainer: Attention! (Pause) Trainer: Now wave. (TRR doesn't, or shouldn't wave) Trainer: Very good - remember: You NEVER talk even if TALKED to You NEVER move even if ASKED to You NEVER turn even if TOLD to. Trainer: Sit down. (At this stage, TRR shouldn't sit down with the right amount of drilling) Trainer: Very good. As you were. Trainer: Recruit TRR, just stand up regularly now. Trainer: Recruit TRR, wave at me. (TRR waves) Trainer waves back. Trainer: You have just done an F&C, Recruit TRR. What's that mean? (See this refers back to the green sticky, so THEY have to know it) TRR: Front and centre Trainer; Front and centre, what? TRR: Front and centre, sir! Trainer: Very good. We use F&C to address higher ranks. This is a sign of RESPECT and TRUST. A higher rank will say something, and then say 'Dismissed'. If you waved when you F&C... what should you do when you're Dismissed? TRR: Wave, sir! (Should say sir at this point) Trainer: Very good. Dismissed. Trainer and TRR waves. Trainer: We're almost done. Now FD. (TRR looks as if to say ‘WTH’) Trainer: FD is when you sit in ascending rank order, remember? So if a private, sergeant and admin sit in the front row. The admin sits to the far left.... give a brief explanation of this. SCRIPT REFERRAL: 04GGD Army Experience 2. Trainer: Now FTF. (TRR FTFs) Trainer: Get up and stand in the doorway, recruit! Now, you are the gate guard. (Briefly overview of GGing) SCRIPT REFERRAL: 05RAI Trainer: Upon being a soldier, part of your duty is being on the frontlines. How you do on the frontlines determines how far you will go as a soldier Teach them raiding. After a few HQ-work related drills, like teaching them when to FTF and when to FTB, advance to Army Experience 3. SCRIPT REFERRAL: N/A Army Experience 3. Trainer: Recruits, you have nearly completed initial training. First I must ask you this: If IAF Is loyal to you, will you be loyal to IAF? TRR: yes sir! Trainer: What do I mean by that, Recruit TRR? (TRR says something along the lines of staying and helping in IAF, no matter what. Or should do. If he doesn’t, explain that description to him, and make him agree. It's his oath, make it clear.) Trainer: As a soldier, you will be committed to IAF. You will stick with it, through thick and thin. The efforts of your actions will be rewarded thoroughly. I want you to be loyal to IAF and it will be loyal to you. That means you'll be in IAF tomorrow, you'll be in IAF next week: hell, if you have what it takes, in a few months' time from now. That is your oath as a soldier: to be committed, and loyal. Stand up if you agree to this oath. (If the recruit doesn't take the oath, then unfortunately you have wasted your time. We don't hire people who can't guarantee they will be a good soldier. It's a bad start for them.) Trainer: As you were. Any questions? TRR: What time is pay? Trainer: Depends on your country. Australians pay at Friday 8:30pm unless the Department of Command says otherwise Americans pay at about that time for you, but if you're good with time zones, then about 8:30am SATURDAY Australian time. All other countries around that. (Questions finished) Trainer: Recruit TRR, Front and centre. (Waves) Trainer: You have completed basic training. Please make your motto IAF PTE T/SID Trainer: Well done. WE will be counting on great things from you. BTB. NOTE -- The average length of this should take around 10-15 minutes. The reason this is shorter is because I have saved all questions til the end and not taken any crap. If recruits aren't good enough, FAIL them. Don't allow pathetic recruits to disrupt others' training. Category:Articles in need of cleanup